Many sport utility vehicles, such as JEEP® WRANGLER® brand (JEEP® and WRANGLER® are the registered trademark of the Chrysler Group LLC of Auburn Hills, Mich.) vehicles, passenger vans, and mini-vans have removable seating. Many are bench-style seats, but some are individual chairs. Most owners remove their rear seat, folding it up and stowing it to make some cargo space. While stowed folded up, the seat is useless, collecting dust and taking up space in a garage or living space that could be better used.
Many have proposed ways to better remove and stow rear seats but limit the utility of the seat once it is removed.
While these proposals may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.